Harry Potter and The Ninja of Konoha
by Rukia Chan9
Summary: Used to be 'Another Harry Potter and Naruto Crossover' Naruto, Sasuke, and Tenten are sent on a mission to protect Harry Potter. What more is there to say?


Hey everyone!!! I read all of the Harry potter/ Naruto crossovers, and I liked the idea sooooo I'm writing my own one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

Well, here it goes…

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha, as Sasuke and Naruto sat at Ichiraku ramen stand. Naruto stared sadly at his empty bowl. He heard a sigh beside him. "Oi, dobe? Do you want my ramen? I'm not hungry so…" Sasuke pushed his full bowl of ramen toward the hyperactive blond. "Thanks Sasuke-Teme!" said Naruto energetically, as he slurped down the rest of his friends' meal. Sasuke sighed again. The stupid boy would never learn….

"Hey! You two, Naruto! Sasuke!" The two turned around. "Nani?" They both asked. "Tsunade-Sama wants to see you two immediately." Kiba stood there, with Akamaru. He pointed to the hokage tower.

Sasuke stood up. Naruto slurped down the rest of his ramen and followed. They entered the hokage's tower, and saw Tsunade sitting there impatiently. She looked up. "Where's Sakura?" The two looked at each other. "She's still on that mission." Shizune (sp?) added in. Ton Ton oinked in agreement. (Ton Ton is her pig) Tsunade nodded her head. "Kakashi?'

"Mission."

"Neji?"

Recovering in the hospital."

"Well he should be recovered then"

Sizune shook her head. "Broken leg."

"Lee?"

"With Gai on vacation." (Shivers)

"Tenten?"

"She's with Neji, but is available."

"She's ANBU, right?"

Shizune nodded. "Yes, just got in a few weeks ago. Tsunade nodded. "Shell do then. "NARUTO!" Shouted Tsunade. "GAHHH!" Naruto squeaked, hiding behind Sasuke. "Don't let the scary lady hurt me!" Tsunade and Sasuke scowled. "Naruto, go find Tenten and bring her here." She said calmly. "Hai." He said, and departed.

Most of them were Jonin by now, Team Gai and Team Kakashi (Minus Sakura (I'm a Sakura hater, deal with it. She sucks too much to be ANBU. Sorry to all Sakura lovers)) were all ANBU.

Tenten was at the market, to Naruto's luck, he didn't want to go ALL the way to the hospital! "OIIIII TENTEN CHAN!" He yelled. Tenten turned around. "NARUTO BAKA!" She said angrily, hitting him on the head. "YOU DON'T HAVE TOO YELL YOU'RE RIGHT BEHIND ME!" … … … "Tenten Chan, you're just as bad as Sakura."

"Tsunade Baa-Chan needs to see you immediately." Tenten sighed. "Well it can't be helped." She made her way out of the market with Naruto. Tenten had given up on the hair in two buns, and left it down most of the time when not traveling or battling.

When they arrived, Tsunade assigned the mission. She sighed. "How am I supposed to explain this?" She mumbled to herself. "ALRIGHT! First off, this is a protection mission, A-Rank. You are going to Europe to protect A 15 year old by the name of Harry Potter." They all nodded. "But you will be protecting him at the school that he goes to. This is no ordinary school." Silence. "What kind of school is it than Tsunade Baa Chan?" Naruto tilted his head in curiosity. "It's a magic school, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. " Naruto burst out laughing "Hah! Na-Nice one Baa Chan!" "Naruto!" yelled Tenten angrily, banging him on the head again. "Listen to what she has to say…don't be so disrespectful!"

"I'm not kidding Naruto." Everyone looked at the old lady. "Shouldn't your sensei have taught you about this? They taught me when I was little…Oh well." Tenten raised her hand "Gai sensei said something about it…" Tsunade nodded. "Well I have a head ace so tell them about it. Tenten pulled out a chart.(Like the one Sakura-Teme always pulls out.) "You see…In their world there are things called muggles. Muggles are non- magical people, most muggles don't know about magic, so don't mention it around them. Magical people control their magic using a thin stick they call a wand, and to do the magic, they have to say incantations. Since we have no magic running through us, we cannot use these kinds of things, and so I'm guessing we are just to go in our ANBU attire." She looked over to Tsunade, who nodded. Tenten continued on, discussing about Voldimort, and all of that.

"So we have to get rid of this Valdi guy who creepily reminds me of Oreo-Teme?" asked Sasuke. "Exactly." said Tsunade, nodding her head. "You should all know English, right?" They all nodded their heads. Being Ninja, They heave to know a lot of different languages. "You depart to go to Europe on August 30th, so you can get on the train to the school on the 1st of September. This will be a year- long mission, so pack accordingly."

September 1st, train station.

Tenten, Naruto, and Sasuke huddled around a picture of a boy Named Harry Potter. They were supposed to find him. They were wearing their ANBU masks. Tenten's was a dragon, Sasukes was a snake, and Naruto's was a fox. They didn't wear the cloaks, but the outfit under. (You know, the armor, and Tenten was wearing the version that the females wear.) Muggles were looking at them very strangely. "Now come along, Ron!" said someone around them. "The Hogwarts express is this way! The summer really does you boys no good!" The word 'Hogwarts' made all three of them turn around. They bounded up to Mrs. Weasley. "Excuse me mam?" Said Tenten nicely. "Have you seen this boy?" She questioned, holding up the picture. She looked at them strangely. "What is you business with Harry?" the lady said suspiciously. "We were sent to protect him from a Voldimort." Mrs. Weasley shuddered at the name. "Why, then, in that case, yes, he's right over there.

"Are you Harry Potter?" Harry looked up to see three masked people looking at him. 'Great, why cant there be someone who doesn't ask me that question?' He thought to himself. "Yea." He said. Quite frankly, he expected them to go on about him and his history with Voldimort. "We were sent here to protect you." He looked up, surprised, but then became angry. "Well I don't see you _muggles _protecting me. You don't know how to do magic, so how can you protect _me_?" He stated rudely. One of the masked people grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him over. "We were sent on a mission, and we will finish it, so I don't need a little child like YOU telling me what I can and cannot do. Got it?" he hissed. Harry nodded. 'Better stay on his good side…' He thought.

"Alright."Said Tenten. Let's get on the train." Hermione and Ron walked over, but when Ron looked up from the ground, he squeaked like a little girl. "Who are THEY?"

Harry frowned. "They were sent to protect me." Ron replied. "Bloody awesome!"

Naruto was quite amazed at the fact that he could run through a wall, and before he got on the train, he tried it again on another wall. Let's just say, that it didn't turn out so well. "Dobe." Was all Sasuke could say after the incident.

"Hey, you guys never told us your names" Said Ron when they got on the train and had a seat. Sasuke talked first. "You haven't told us yours either. It's only polite to introduce yourself before asking another's' name." … … "I'm Ron, and this is Hermione." He said. "I'm Tenten. That's Sasuke, and He's Naruto." She said, pointing to each person in turn. "Those are strange names…" Said Hermione. The train started. "Well, were all from Japan." Said Naruto. Ron waved at his mom out of the window. "But I was born in China." Tenten said, pointing to herself. "How old are you?" Asked Harry. "I mean, judging by all the scars you guys have, you've got to be at least 20…" "Actually" said Tenten. I'm seventeen, and their sixteen." Harry, Ron, and Hermione's mouths' dropped.

Ron stood up. "Have you every killed anybody?" Hermione elbowed him. "Ronald!" Sasuke spoke this time. "Yes, we all have." Ron stared at him. "Bloody wicked!" So the ride went on, with mostly Naruto talking, sometimes Tenten, and Sasuke staring out of the window. "Do you ever take those masks off?" The three asked. They shook their heads. "This is for safety precautions. Naruto and Tenten decided to go around the train, looking to see if any trouble was near. When they were gone, they left Sasuke the job of looking after Harry and the gang. "Shouldn't they send more of you? I mean, you're so young…and there are only three of you…" Said Hermione worriedly.

"Well look who it is!" Malfoy. He, Crabbe, and Goyle all stepped inside their compartment. "Hey Potter! Look, you're so weak that you needed body guards! They probably can't do anything, anyway!" Sasuke stood up. He disappeared and then reappeared behind Malfoy. Sasuke kicked the three in the back, causing them to all fall down. "Hey! What was that for?!" screeched Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle retreated. Sasuke smirked. "I can beat you easy!" Proclaimed Malfoy. Sasuke bent over to his weapons pouch, and took out some senbon. "Hey! Wha-what are you gonna do with those?" Asked Malfoy. Sasuke threw them so they pinned him up against the wall. He took out a kunai and started twirling it. "If I were you." Sasuke stated. "I would leave. Now." Sasuke moved his hand slightly. There were wires attached to the senbon. He pulled them out of the wall. Malfoy fell to the ground, but quickly stood up. "I don't think so!" yelled Malfoy, as he charged towards Sasuke. He tried punching Sasuke who backtracked him, and kicked him in the side. He punched the wizard on the jaw, which caused it to break. Malfoy ran out of the compartment, yelling. "You'll pay for this!"

"That was AWESOME!" yelled Ron, punching his fist into the air. Naruto and Tenten stepped inside the compartment. "The conductor says well be there in half an hour." said Naruto. This was going to be a long, long year.

Sorry it's short! Probably not that good either, considering its soooo late and I'm half asleep… Anyways, I want 10 reviews before I update. Remember… 10 REVEIWS!!!!

Byes yall!

Rukia Chan.


End file.
